


learning everyday, loving everyday

by flxss



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sweet, physical affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flxss/pseuds/flxss
Summary: Richard and Jared still have to learn about each other, or they don't know what they'll do.
Relationships: Jared Dunn/Richard Hendricks
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	learning everyday, loving everyday

Richard is trying. He really is. He can see how Jared pretends that he is happy with their relationship, he acts as if Richard is the best boyfriend he could have. As if nothing could make him happier, but Richard sees the slight sorrowful smile that flashes across his face when he tells Richard some sweet, unbelievably romantic comment and Richard just gives him a crooked smile. Richard figures maybe, just maybe, if he tries hard enough he can force some of his emotion into his eyes and then Jared might see even a fraction of what he makes Richard feel. But he can’t and it is slowly killing Richard inside. 

Richard is completely stuck. Everyday he feels more guilt over what he cannot say, and even if he could it simply wouldn’t be the same. That night when Jared looks him in the eyes and tells him he loves him “more than the stars love the moon” he can see him softly biting his lip, filling in the silence where he hopes for a response. But he can’t do it. The words don’t work. And then before leaving him to go home, Jared quickly places his hand on Richard’s with a slight shrug, it feels like hell for Richard. Almost like a goodbye, a ‘well, we should have known it wouldn’t work’. But, as if by a reflex, just as Jared is about to move his hand Richard moves his thumb in a circle on Jared’s hand. It was expected by neither of them, and the way they both freeze reflects as such. Jared is still turned towards the door, but Richard can see how his eyes are wider now. He doesn’t know what to do. 

“Richard I have to go, I love you.” Richard does it again, he wants Jared to stay. Jared smiles brightly at him and leaves. 

For the next few days, Richard tries little things. When Jared says another of his dashing compliments Richard touches his hand, or squeezes his arm- little things. He definitely notices the difference, he has less of those sad looks passing Jared’s face. In fact, Jared has started going more out of his way to say sweet things to Richard, reaping the benefits. 

Richard becomes bolder when he notices this. He starts taking ridiculously tiny opportunities to touch Jared. When he passes documents to Jared his hands take the long path, lightly dragging down his arm before securing the paper to him. Richard smiles privately when he sees how Jared shivers and then looks at him as though he had just seen him for the first time. Then later, when Gilfoyle is explaining the latest in a line of issues with what Dinesh had done that day, Richard is too preoccupied with shifting his foot over Jared’s to listen. Even as he tried to focus on Gilfoyle's ranting, he was more focused on how Jared was biting back a smile and practically shaking when Richard dropped his hand and absentmindedly nudged Jared’s. 

“Oh for hell’s sake, can you pay attention to me instead of playing footsie under the table?!” Gilfoyle says and then looks at Dinesh for support. Dinesh pulls a face and shakes his head; What is he going to do? Both Gilfoyle and Dinesh then look at Richard and Jared who are completely ignoring them. They’re both smiling at each other, Richard with his hands on both sides of Jared’s face and Jared speaking softly to him. Dinesh looks at Gilfoyle and scrunches his nose up.

“Maybe we could go get some beer or something?”

“No, we are going to settle th-” Dinesh grabs Gilfoyle’s arm and drags him out of the door.


End file.
